Katherine
Katherine is the wised one the TMNT Girls. Shes the youngest out of her older Sisters Eve, Emily, and Julie. She is Lei Mei's second youngest sister daughter. She goes by the name Katy or Kate. Appearance She a light green mutant turtle/dragon hybrid with brown eyes.With a long tail with fur on them similar to a dragon tail She wears a sliver-blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie's.Shes at Donnie's height. As A Human (2012) Turtle Temper: Katy was a African American Japanese mix who first appears in this episode when she met Leo and his brothers when they were on patrol spying on the Kraang and when Mikey as usually kept messing with Raph by poking him in the head and he flips him on to satellite. Chris tells them go find out whats wrong with the satellite up on the roof. She bumped/crashed into Leo when she was on the rooftop causing both of them to blushed when they met.She introduced herself and tells them about her life and how she knew about the Kranng. As a Turtle/Dragon Hybrid (2012) Katy Returns: The Turtles see a ninja trying to break into the T.C.R.I. building.When they go down to stop her,they discover that the ninja is in fact just Katy in a Foot clan uniform.Katy tells the Turtles that foot hired her to draw all the fire away from other Foot Soldiers. She later decides to help be a spy for the turtles to get info for them.She managed to let them know that Shredder was using mutagen to build an army.Later when shredder was testing the mutagen,but Katy got caught by them so the Turtles knew the results were dangerous and set out to rescue her.Donnie tried to help her and but Dogpound attacked them and he warned her the dangers of the mutagen,Kate tells him that shell try to shut it off the machine. Dogpound hit her hard,and poured mutagen all over her.She began to feel a burning pain from the mutagen,Thus becoming like them a turtle/dragon, when shes now a mutant she stayed with the turtles in sewers and continued her training with the others. Personality Katy is clam,and she also can be benevolent to her friends,but she show aggression towards her enemies and to Chris and she can be very protective of her friends. Abilities Katy can use claws as her weapons,it matches her flow and speed of her hands and arms.She has a good line of defense,and is the best at planning strategies like Leo. She is and can be pretty confident when it comes to defense and counter attacks and she mainly prefers kicks over punches. Shes very flexible than her sisters. Like her friends and her sisters,she is stealthy,can hide in the shadows,sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat.She made her weapons by hand. Being a dragon hybrid, she didn't know at the time that she change her body like a dragon she can shifted in any length/size Bio She was born in Japan but move to New York. When she was five years old,her parents died when the building burned down by the Kraang when they've moved to NYC,before her mother and father died her mother told her that she had to stay with her friend Chris. When she on her way to find him she got attacked by the Kraang and was captured by them she was experiment by them but she manged to escape. Later on she was found by five year olds Eve,Emily and Julie and there adopted Sensei/Mother Lei Mei who deiced to take her in and train her as well. Interactions With Other Characters Katyln (Relationships) Gallery Katy s expressions 2017 by nightshade2k120-db2sgrl.jpg katy_s_origin_by_whitefox2k18-dbzky0q.jpg Category:Female Category:Mutant Category:OC Category:Lizard Category:Turtle Category:Reptile Category:Former humans Category:Human Category:Dragon Category:NightShade2K18